DoubleStick Tape
by Rinky-Dinks
Summary: R for bad words, drugs, and innuendo. Kari has grown up(now 24) and is not the same person. Takari, and please review!!!^_^
1. Chapter 1

hmmm, how very curious. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! TAKARI IN FUTURE CHAPTERS IF YOU DO. NO TAKARI, ABSOLUTE SHIT, IF YOU DON'T!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer- Not only do I not own Digimon or Cruel Intentions, I am also not a liscenced proctologist. How kooky is that!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Double-Stick Tape  
  
"I'm the Marsha Fucking Brady of the Upper East side and sometimes I want to kill myself."   
"Hell yeah!" Kari yelled at the screen. She was watching Cruel Intentions for the umpteenth time. Her twenty-four-year-old self was quite different from her previous personality, the one that went on adventures, was overprotected by all who knew her, and was an innocent little moron. Life on her own had changed the Kari we all knew. The new Kari drank like a fish, smoked like a chimney, swore like a sailor, and had sex with every Tom, Dick, and Harry, often all at once. Instead of becoming the teacher she planned to be at twelve, she was a bartender/entertainer. Mind you, Kari was not a stripper or prostitute, not that kind of entertainer. She danced at the bar where she worked, much like one would at a nightclub.   
Now, you may be thinking, How is this Kari a Marsha Fucking Brady? While this new person was famous, much more so than the previous, she was not Kari. All that knew this person knew her as Lana Mizaka. Her family was under the impression she was attending Merde College to get her Master's degree before she fulfilled her life-long dream of being a teacher. Naturally, there was no Merde College. She visited her family often enough that they felt no need to visit her. She lived far enough away not to be recognized. Kari had it all planned out, and everything was going so smoothly. Until...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ok, now i know what you must be thinking: what the hell does double-stick tape have to do with anything so far. well, i'm not finished. you must also be thinking, gee golly gosh, this story makes me want to review! i think i'll click on the happy purple box and tell this chica to keep going, i'm on the edge of my seat/stop writing all-together because you have butchered Digimon enough already. i'm not picky, just tell me SOMETHING about my story! thanks, and toodle poodle^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

hi kids. here it is, another little peek into my twisted mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer- Naturally, I don't own anything. Even this computer isn't mine. The sales clerk in Radio Shack is eyeing me suspiciously. I think he's onto me. He seems to see a problem with the large computer shaped bulge coming out of my sweater. Hmmm. Perhaps this is not the time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Double Stick Tape- Chapter Two  
  
It was just a regular night. Kari was shaking her money-maker (her ass, for those of you who were curious) and serving up some kickass drinks for monsterous tips. She was mid-pour when she heard it: it may have bee a drunken slur, but it was unmistakable.  
"I'llave threeee shots of, um, that stuffffff. Mmmm. Treeshots, thas it."(I'll have three shots of that stuff. Mmm. Three shots, that's it.)  



	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

grrr, stupid computer. wouldn't let me upload the whole chapter at once, so here's the second part.  
  
Double-Stick Tape- Part 2 of Chapter 2  
  
Kari's back was to the man, so he didn't see her jaw drop and pupils dialate. If she were to turn around, he would know her not as Lana Mizaka, but Kari Kamiya. She didn't need to look to know he had blond hair that fell lazily in his eyes, blue eyes the color of reflecting crystal, and a grin that would make anyone smile. Takeru.  
"Lady? Heeeey laaaaady!" TK called in a sing-song type of voice he tended to adopt when he was drunk. "Madrinkses?"  
Kari turned and faced him. The same little boy she had met when a mere eight years old. Only now he was much older, much taller, and much hotter. She had known him drunk before, and not muched had changed. She smiled. He smiled. He opened his mouth to speak.  
"I've seen yer ba-oooobies. You gots a tattoo on yer bum tooo."  
'Shit, he does recognize me.'  
"Sir, why don't you come with me. Up to the private, VIP lounge."  
"Oooo-kay." She took him by theshirt and led him to the back "VIP lounge" upstairs, which turned out to be a supply closet. All of a sudden, she whipped him around and pushed him aganist the wall.  
"Alright look. What is my name?"  
TK looked at her with relaxed eyes and simply responded with "Kaaari SnuggleBunny."   
"No, that is not me, my name is Lana. Lana Mizaka. I am not Kari Snugglebunny, Kari Kamiya, Kari anything. You have never seen Kari Kamiya anywhere near here. She does not exist. Now, who are you?"  
"TK."  
"Who am I?"  
"Kari."  
"No, Lana. LA-NA!"  
"Kari."  
'I am in some deep-ass shit.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
hehehe. i told you i would write more. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! i'll love you forever if you do, even if it's negative. 


End file.
